


The Discord

by Nianso



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confusion, Crack, Gen, Ghosts, I wrote this in an hour, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, rated T for language I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianso/pseuds/Nianso
Summary: The boys have a write-off about some folks having a write-off, and things get intense. Written for an LU write-off.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Linked Universe Write-offs!





	The Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a write-off on the LU Discord server. The prompt was the chain having a write-off about us having a write-off. Enjoy!

“Alright boys,” Time announced, standing at the front of the room. “Pencils down.”

There was a clatter of wood across the room, followed by the sound of desperate scribbling.

“Wind,” Hyrule hissed.

“I’m using a pen,” Wind hissed back, but he faltered after catching Time’s stern glare.

“Now then,” Time continued. “Pass your work to me.”

There was a shuffle of papers as the chain passed their writing to the front of the room. Time waited patiently as he accepted each one, carefully sorting them into a neat pile. With each one accounted for, he brought his attention to the first piece of writing.

“This one is by…’Link’,” he muttered, squinting. “Nice one. Now…”

He paused, his eye scanning the paper.

“...Okay, so I can’t read this,” he admitted, holding up the piece of paper. “Whose Hylian is this?”

Hyrule raised his hand. “I’ll read it, it’s no big deal,” he offered.

Time nodded. “Thank you,” he said, moving on to the next piece of writing. He frowned, puzzled. “So…”

“That one’s mine,” Legend sighed, walking up to take his essay.

The confused stare did not leave Time’s face in the next few minutes, as one-by-one, each Link took back their story.

“Why did you offer to judge if you can’t read?!” Legend demanded.

“I can read...my Hylian,” Time shot back. Under his breath he muttered, “Usually.”

-

Sky was the first to read his story, narrating with a light cadence.

“She drifted through the door, bounding into the room and launching herself into the arms of her dear husband. She was very happy, and very much in her early-thirties.

“‘Honey,’ she called. ‘I have need of the com...pu..tor?’” Sky frowned as he stumbled over the word.

“You know you wrote this story, right?” Legend asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sky ignored him. “‘I must do battle with the Discord today,’ she said. ‘And I need our machine to do so. Please, finish, so I may emerge victorious.’

Sky deepened his voice. “‘Yes, my love,” he replied. ‘Just let me finish this mov...ie…’

“Why is half of your story gibberish?” Wind asked. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Sky admitted, frowning. “I...it made sense while I was writing it…” 

“Did it really?” Legend asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Sky admitted softly, letting the papers drift to the ground. “I’ve been very confused today.”

“It’s okay, you did good,” Hyrule said, gesturing for Sky to sit down in front of him. “You did good. Who’s next?”

-

Four was the second to read his story, clutching the paper tightly.

“...As the Woman approached the Discord, she had a realization,” he narrated, loud and dramatic. “That she had no idea what she was doing, but it was okay. She was armed with her imagination, unhealthy obsession, and with spell-check, and this would be fun and not intimidating at all.”

“What’s the Discord?” Warriors asked. “And do we need to kill it? I personally was not planning to kill anything today.” 

“I don’t know,” Four admitted, frowning. “But I think it’s a community of people connecting over a long distance. Through walls, even.”

“Like ghosts?” Wind asked, his eyes wide.

“Yes...sure, like ghosts,” Four agreed, a distant look in his eyes. “Discord is all ghosts.”

“So the answer to my second question is ‘no’”, Warriors noted.

“The answer to your second question is you can’t kill ghosts, idiot,” Legend shot back.

“Guys, stop, we’re running out of time!” Hyrule cried.

“For what?” Time asked, concerned.

“I don’t... I don’t know,” Hyrule admitted, glancing around the room anxiously. “But we have, like, thirty minutes. Wild, go!”

-

“I stopped paying attention halfway-through, so I panic-drew a picture,” Wild admitted. He held up a rather competent charcoal drawing of a woman in her early thirties, hunched over a strange machine similar to his Sheikah slate. “I  _ think  _ it relates to the prompt...”

“Wait...wait,” Twilight interrupted. “How are we all writing about the same topic?”

“Same prompt?” Legend guessed. “It’s a writing battle about people having a writing battle.”

“But...all of our stories have the same details,” Sky pointed out, frowning. “Same woman, same machine...and the Discord...none of us even knew about it before we started.”

“What could that mean?” Time wondered.

“I think...it means ghosts,” Wind said quietly. “Like in Four’s story. There’s no way we should know all of this, but we do. I think…” He shivered. “I think they’re trying to possess us.”

Twilight nodded grimly. “So, what can we do?” he asked.

-

Together, the Links gathered in a circle, pitching their stories into the fire. Keeping each other close, they began to file out of the room.

Wait. They’re leaving. I’m not done yet. Come...come back!

“Not a chance, Ghost-Lady,” Wind said, ushering an anxious Sky out the door. “Look, you gave Sky anxiety!”

But...you didn’t even get to read all of your stories! How am I supposed to finish this challenge?! Was the Discord correlation too much? Wait! Come  _ on _ ! 

...Yep, they’re gone.

_ Fuck _ .


End file.
